The present invention pertains to a mount for a protective tubing lamp having a stationary part which can be attached e.g. to a ceiling and a part being pivotable around a hinge, said pivotable part being removably fastened to said stationary part6 in such a way that the two parts hold the protective tubing lamp securely in place.
Protective tubing lamps of this type are frequently used for light strip installations. In light strip installations, the protective tubing lamps are lined up in a row with practically no space between them. This means that it is extremely difficult to remove one of the individual protective tubing lamps or units so that one of fluorescent tubes, for example, can be replaced.
Protective tubing lamps of this type are frequently used for light strip installations. In light strip installations, the protective tubing lamps are lined up in a row with practically no space between them. This means that it is extremely difficult to remove one of the individual protective tubing lamps or units so that one of fluorescent tubes, for example, can be replaced.
The invention is therefore based on the task of providing a mount of the general type indicated above which makes it possible for a protective tubing lamp to be replaced quickly and easily at all times.
With a mount of the general type indicated above, this task is accomplished according to the invention by providing the stationary part, with a substantially C-shaped first sidepiece for receiving the protective tubing lamp, said first side-piece having a stop next to the by hinge which holds the pivotable part in position after the pivotable part has been disconnected from said stationary part and has been swung out around the hinge as center of rotation.
It is advantageous for the pivotable part to be connected to the stationary part in such a way that it cannot be lost and preferably in such a way that it can still be removed by means.
The subclaims refer to advantageous embodiments of the invention.
Of course, it is possible to provide the hinge at any point on the mount. It is advantageous, however, for the hinge to be located at the free end of the first sidepiece.
The shape of the parts is arbitrary. It is advantageous, however, to adapt the parts to the shape of the protective tubing lamp. This can be done by designing the first sidepiece and the movable part as the two halves of a clamp, which hold the protect tubing lamp.
It is obvious that the two parts can be connected to each other detachably in many different ways. It is advantageous, however, for the stationary part to be connected detachably to the pivotable part by a screw connection, located opposite the hinge.
To avoid the use of additional tools, the screw connection can comprise of a thumb screw.
The procedure for removing the protective tubing lamp, furthermore, can be made much simpler by providing the first sidepiece with a stop next to the hinge. This stop holds the pivotable part in position after the pivotable part has been disconnected from the stationary part and swung out around the hinge as center of rotation. Thus the protective tubing lamp can be moved over laterally to the swung-out pivotable part while remaining parallel to its original position and then removed in a suitable,manner.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention, a second sidepiece of the C-shaped stationary part extends essentially in a straight line, and a connecting web, which connects the two sidepieces, is essentially perpendicular to the second sidepiece.
It is favorable for a first plane which connects the base to the free end of the first sidepiece to extend essentially parallel to the second sidepiece. According to another embodiment of the invention, a second plane, which connects the two ends of the pivotable part, coincides with the first plane after the pivotable part has been disconnected from the stationary part and pivoted outward around the hinge.
To improve the support of the protective tubing lamp, the two parts can be provided with support elements.
The stability of the mount can be increased by providing a reinforcing layer, which rests against both the second sidepiece and the connecting web.
The mount can be made of metal or plastic, as circumstances dictate.